


[授权翻译][ST][SK]Cardinal Rule 基本规则

by SiefCandiceAdams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiefCandiceAdams/pseuds/SiefCandiceAdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>企业号被指派去执行一项与曾经的Tarsus IV有着惊人的相似之处的任务。Kirk，Spock以及外勤队伍被困在这个燃起战火的星球上。为了保护Spock和他的外勤队员们的安全，Kirk不得不与自己的心魔斗争。</p><p>  同时，Spock逐渐发现他对自己的舰长怀有特殊的感情，因此不合逻辑的情感，他决定疏远两人的关系。但是，当他看到Jim陷入关于自己过去的可怕记忆中难以自拔时，他能否做到远离？</p><p>  故事细节涉及Jim在Tarsus IV上不得不做出的选择，以及，他是否会再次堕落去采取这些方法，拯救他爱的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cardinal Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495981) by [SakuraMinamino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMinamino/pseuds/SakuraMinamino). 



Chapter 1: 暴风雨前的阒寂

 

Komack上将又喝掉了一杯威士忌，清澈的琥珀色液体顺着喉咙渐渐滑落，带来燃烧般的灼热感。中年男人伸出的手指颤抖着，触碰到了威士忌的玻璃瓶，伴着一声疲惫的叹息，他再次为自己倒上了一杯酒。清澈的液体逐渐盈满玻璃杯，Komack放松了身体，把双腿搭在办公桌上并重新靠回了他那过于豪华的办公椅。他眼神的余光从PADD上掠过，只是看到了一条令人不快的科技消息——这让他面色有些恼怒。但是，他却不得不对这消息做出了回复。

“灯光，30%。”柔和的光线洒满了之前阴暗的房间，这样，Komack就不用绷紧他的眼部肌肉去读这些字了。手指穿过自己花白的头发间的缝隙，他另一只手拿起了PADD，迅速地重新浏览了一遍上面的邀请。又有一个表彰仪式正在筹备——为了表彰那个，人人称之为“星联金童”的无知年轻人。

Komack实在不能理解他的生活——为什么所有人都对这个年轻人如此着迷？Kirk曾是学院里的噩梦。尽管。他的成绩的确在星联学院名列前茅——甚至可以与他的瓦肯大副在几年前创造的最高分数媲美。但是，Kirk也给学院的老师和其他同学带来了大麻烦。

然而，Kirk在小林丸号测试中作弊并被发现后，他竟因为创造性思维而被授予了表彰！

.  
那是他自己的问题。

Kirk舰长总是恣意地去做他想要做的事情，并且还从中得到了回报。他被吸进黑洞并拯救了这个星球，但是天杀的谁知道他是怎么到那儿的？Kirk不管任何规矩，登上了联邦星舰。上演了一场精彩的兵变后，以情绪化不理智的借口让代理舰长妥协。之后，他还违背了舰长的直接命令，跑去和Nero正面交锋，把船员们都置于不必要的危险境地中。

对于Khan事件，Komack更加不能忍受了。Kirk的确揪出了腐败的将军，但在这之前，他几乎引起了星联和克林贡人之间的战争！之后，他还厚颜无耻地以死亡的字面报告欺骗星联——哦，当然，Kirk从中得到了不少表彰。

在Kirk时间不长的舰长生涯里，他一次又一次，接连不断地违背规定。在报告中省略信息、偶尔违反指挥部的指示……但Kirk所做的一切竟还得到了其他将军的支持！这个年轻人任性、鲁莽、固执，还总是依靠他的运气。他不明白什么是失去，也没有人因他的行为而进行惩罚。

但是，总有一天，“失去”一定会随着巨大的风暴降临在他面前。等那天到来的时候，Kirk就会迷失——迷失在一个舰长应该与不应该的行为之中。他那虚伪的皮囊会被拆穿，留下他那更有能力的大副去拾起他的无能和脆弱。

Komack摘下他的眼镜，拿起PADD扫过Kirk呈报的文件。他知道该怎么做了。

——该如何表现出Kirk并没有足够的能力承担这样的责任。

这样，Kirk就该降级，与其他星联学生的军衔一样。

目前，从Kirk升职已经过了一年半的时间，他们的五年任务也刚刚起步。Komack这样想着，仔细浏览了刚刚出现在他收件箱里的新邮件，原本紧皱的眉头渐渐变成了一个难以捉摸的笑容。

Komack上将知道他该把什么任务派给企业号了。

 

 

+

“该死的！Jim！你他妈是怎么做到每次都能惹怒我们见过的每一个外星本土物种？”

McCoy医生气喘吁吁地怒骂着，拽紧自己的包紧贴在身上——他和他的两个同伴正冲着旁边一处看起来不太均匀、干燥、而且长得像甜品的地形处狂奔而去。厚重的含氧大气和沉重的呼吸让他头晕眼花，头顶的两个太阳散射出刺眼明亮的光线根本没有让他觉得好一些。因狂奔而狼狈不堪的人趁机向后看了一眼——果然，一群易怒的黄色外星人暴徒依旧手执尖锐的长矛，对他们紧追不舍。

“嘿！这一次不是我的错！”他们的舰长James T.Kirk背着失去意识的安全官，只是给他的老朋友一个疲惫的笑容，“这是那该死的花粉的事儿。”

“我一把老骨头不太适合这该死的跑步！我向上帝发誓，如果我们搞定了这事，我会重新考虑我们的友谊！”

Jim不太满意地轻哼了一声，“你总是那么说——”

“我的意思是这一次！这一次！Spock！你把那该死的新发明搞定了吗？”McCoy大喊着，步伐有些虚浮，似乎脚下柔软的土壤都在为他开辟道路。

Spock毫不费力地奔跑着，似乎这颗行星的条件对他来说没有造成任何影响。他一只手拿着一个灰色的小金属盒，盒子上方露出了一堆糅杂在一起的五颜六色的电线；另一只手拿着一个粗陋手工制作的烙铁，“我预计它将在30.26秒后完成，医生。”

Jim转头看向Spock，希望他能再快一点。拼命地奔跑却不气喘吁吁这事儿很难做到，况且他背上的少尉看上去比他自己都沉。他们已经夺路狂奔了五分钟，而且他不太确定自己还能再跑多远。Jim必须停滞自己的气喘吁吁，只要再多30秒就足够。

“别太着急，Spock！你要是搞错了，这会杀了他们的！”

“我很清楚，Captain。我已经为此计算十五次。”深巧克力色的眼神回转，在重新聚焦于设备之前，与Jim天空般蔚蓝色的视线交汇。

Jim集中精力于他的脚步，脚下的地面干燥而多褶皱，这让每一次抬腿都变得异常沉重而艰难。加上背后一个男人的重量，他的脚步陷入泥土的深度比Spock和Bones都多——这让Jim的奔跑更是多了双倍的艰难。

“您确定要执行这一计划吗？Captain。我预计您的存活率将是——”

“我不想知道那个，Spock。”Jim鼓起勇气回头看，发现它们中的一个拿着一把相位枪。“星际舰队会杀了我的。”

“我们正在接近检查站，Captain。子空间的通信干扰已经清除。”

“Bones，带着Jenkins少尉。Spock会走在前面保证通讯正常。”

企业号的好医官低声抱怨着，把少尉背在自己身上。当他们跑到一个环形山口（？）的一刻，Jim一把把Bones和少尉全都推了进去——这让他们刚好躲开了几秒前相位枪的射击。紧接着他闪身朝另一边跑过去。“和Bones一起走，Spock！”

“Captain，我不能让你一个人独自与该星球土著的生命形式留在这里。由于我比你更加适合沙漠的环境，我必须坚持，我应该是那一个——”

“算了吧Spock，我不会让你置于险境的。去找Bones。我不希望你靠近这里除非出了什么岔子。”

Spock踌躇了一下，不确定的神情从他的眼神中闪过。

“不要逼我下命令，Mr Spock。”Jim等不及Spock遵从他的要求了，他的手指意外但轻柔的摩擦过瓦肯人的手心，从Spock手中抓起那个金属盒，像他之前一样，在前方奔跑。

没有了身上背负的重量，Jim很容易便再次调整了呼吸，找回了脚步的节奏。他所需要做的就是：按下设备上的按钮，然后把这个小玩意儿扔给后面的暴徒。他只要能再拉开一点自己与这些愤怒的外星人之间的距离，就能尽可能减少带给自己的伤害。

就在Jim奔跑到他的第一百步时，尖锐的剧痛在他的肩上炸开。他本能的紧紧咬住嘴唇，深呼吸将疼痛全部吞咽进身体。毫无疑问，这是相位枪造成的伤口。但Jim已经没有时间去关心他的伤了——再有五十步其他人就能摆脱爆炸区。但如果先头部队已经与他们取得联系，就可以避免这一切的发生，可是现在没法保证能与他们立即取得联系。

 

在第20步左右，Jim启动了设备。他手中的小盒子发出嗡嗡的杂音，灯光开始不稳定的闪烁就好像在充电一样。默数着秒数，Jim开始倒计时。

离本来计算的距离还有七步之遥，Jim却不得不提前扔出了这个临时声波炸弹。一柄长矛从他身侧擦过，击碎了全部的平衡。他的脚步蹒跚，而柔软的地面无情地将他的重心摧毁——Jim狼狈地向前方跌去，模糊中他伸长了手臂在摇摇欲坠中固定住了身体，全身的重量都交给了受伤的手臂。视野似乎已经消失，眼眸前一片空白虚无，但是他成功地阻止了自己的继续下坠，并且还算振作。他不能接着往下掉了，装置必须在五秒钟内扔出去。他把腿拉了起来，接着向前进发，边往前跑边转身估算了一下他该怎么去扔。

突然间，大地轰鸣着震动，这一次似乎也是这个星球上频繁的地震之一。但这次地震却错误的发生在了他把盒子扔出去的那一刹那。Jim觉得自己在坠落，然而他很清楚——他回不去了。在四周的大气和痛楚中，他格外渺小且脆弱，整个世界似乎都在周身无穷地旋转。

成片的黄沙裹挟着无尽的黑暗朝他涌来，淹没身躯。Jim在无声的瞬间等待着地面的撞击。但与预料相反，脑海中感觉一双温凉而熟悉的手在自己周围，稳住身体，并支撑自己前行。

几个踉跄之后，装置爆炸了。一个高频的噪音从盒子里发散出去，频率高到无法用人耳听到，但体内物质由共振引起的疼痛让人感到非常真实。当地人发出了各种的哀嚎和呻吟，所有人都捂着头跪倒在地上。

 

+  
“Spock呼叫企业号，两人传送。”  
Spock的声音模糊的透过巨大的响声传入了Jim的耳朵。这个装置也同样对他造成了影响，即使以人类的构造听不见它的声响。他感觉头部仿佛受到重击般的疼痛，似乎下一秒就会随时炸开，唯一能想象的只是Spock是怎样支撑着他的身体。

传送分解粒子的熟悉感让Jim非常欣慰，他闭上了眼睛，彻底将自己放松了下来。

Spock发觉在这个星球的视野消失之前，他的舰长已经彻底昏迷不醒。因此在他们一起摔在企业号的传送台上之时，他承担了Jim下落的全部重量。

传送台边，McCoy已经和他的医疗舱人员等待了许久。在看到他们安全传送的一秒，医官瞬间停止了嘟嘟囔囔的诅咒和不合逻辑并充满俗语的长篇大论。

“我发誓，这孩子就是要折腾死我!我就离开了两分钟，看看发生了什么!”医官愤怒的喃喃自语，挥舞着他的医用三录仪对着担架上的Jim扫描。“即使是恶魔的运气也会有用光的时候，那时候我就看看他妈的他能怎么办？！”

“医生，他的身体状况会好转是否会好转？”Spock蹙眉，望向更为年长的男人。

“是，那孩子一定会在大概一天过后就拼命爬起来要回他的银女士。为了让他安安静静地待在病床上，我大概得多扎几针。”McCoy的眼神里闪过几丝恶作剧般的神情。

“McCoy医生。我应当提醒您，即使在人类社会中，在毫无医疗目的的状态下运用注射的手段使病人留下是不令人赞成的行为。”

医生脸上的怒容又加深了不少。“那看来我应该把他绑在生物床上。你知道的，Jim绝不会在自己醒了以后安安静静地待在医疗舱。如果他从医疗舱逃出去了，那小混蛋会一直走到内脏出血然后不省人事！——况且，我们也都清楚他总是想这么试试。”

Spock认真思考了片刻，小幅度地点点头表示理解，答道：“医生，我赞同你的论点和判断。”

“该死的，你早该妥协。等我处理完Jim的时候，你最好来医疗舱报到。”

“我对医疗护理并无需求，医生。我目前状况良好。”

企业号的好医官丝毫没有理睬Spock的“个人观点”。“该死的就像你现在这样？耳朵出血？腿部颤抖？……还有，可别忘了，我们可是一起降落在那个被上帝抛弃的该死星球上的。要不是Jim想方设法说服了那群外星人，否则，以你这和他们那儿一个邪灵相似的长相，你可能就被绑在村子中间的木头上等着被打了。你也许‘状态良好’，但肯定表现不出来最佳状态。别等首席医疗官下命令，指挥官。”McCoy说着离开了传送室，在自动门关上之前，又恶狠狠地瞥了Spock最后一眼。

 

+

“Bones，你看看我的脸就能看出来了吧，我很好。”在Bones到达医疗舱来关心他的舰长的治疗进度时，Jim就已经醒了。当然，像平常一样，当醒来的那一刻起，金发舰长就开始试图进行逃离医疗舱的行动。McCoy抓起注射器在他面前挥舞着，威胁道要给他注射一些病毒以保证他乖乖的待在这儿。

“别给我来这一套，Jim。我得把你修好。真他妈不明白Spock是怎么每次都忍住你那些幼稚的要死的所有行动。”

Jim冲他的医官做了个鬼脸。“我也没那么糟糕吧。”

“真的？你肩膀上那个洞好像不是这么说的。不，你别说话，”当躺在生物床上的人试图开口反驳的时候，医生毫不留情地打断了他的话，“你有多少次是在所谓的‘和平任务’中把自己搞到医疗舱里的？每次你说你要传送下去的时候，医疗舱所有的人都进入了警戒状态。你有多想把自己弄死？是不是也想让你的首席医官因为压力也弄死自己？”

“那你想让我怎么做，Bones？让那些原住民在那些植物孢子的影响下毁灭自己？他们正在开始他们的文明，进入铁器时代。我得帮帮他们。”

医生只是叹了口气。“我明白，Jim。没错，你做的事是对的，但你有时候总是头脑混乱未经思考就一头扎进危险中。”

“这就是为什么你在这儿啊。把我修好，然后我来拯救世界。”

 

+

当Spock走进医疗湾的时候，迎接他的是McCoy声名远扬的怒气。“是你啊，绿血妖精。去找一张生物床坐下。等我处理完这个小婴儿再去找你。”

“医生，于你而言，将舰长称为婴幼儿可能适合于描述他时常不理智的行为。但面对一名高级军官，该种形容是不合适的。”Spock言论的回答是来自医生的一个恼怒的白眼。

“坐下，Spock。（多余的话别说。）”

瓦肯人注视了一会儿Jim的状况，随后回答道：“医生，就如我之前所说，我状况良好。我唯一所需要的便是冥想。医生、舰长，如果不介意，我想我有需要去做的其他事。”Spock在医官想说些什么之前便迅速转身离去。

“该死的绿血哥布林和他的瓦肯巫术。如果他打算拒绝然后出去走走，为什么要来医疗湾？我得用我的医疗代码再去威胁他一次。”McCoy一边检查着真皮再生器的工作，一边小声而不满地喃喃自语。“这可能会有点疼。你有两个选择，服药还是注射？”

“吃药”Jim毫不犹豫地答道。他可不想让McCoy再用针管捅一次已经酸痛的脖子。“Hey，你不觉得Spock有点奇怪吗？”

医生扬起眉毛，把Jim的手臂挂在医用悬带上，随后抬起头。“那行走的计算机没什么不正常吧。”

“Bones，”Jim皱眉警告道。

“好，好，我的错……不，我没看出有什么不正常。你为什么这么觉得？”

Jim小心翼翼地在病床上换了个姿势，以免碰到受伤的肩膀。“只是……最近Spock看起来更孤僻了。比起他通常表现的那样，现在他的情感似乎更靠近他冰冷的外表。而且……他已经几个星期都没有接受我国际象棋的邀约了。”

医生站起来穿过房间，拉开抽屉拿出藏在隐匿处的安多利啤酒。空余的手抓过两个玻璃杯，给自己和他的长官各倒了一杯，将啤酒递给Jim。

“事实是，我的一个医护人员也十分担心这件事。Spock曾经告诉他，因为瓦肯星的毁灭，他的冥想可能不再起作用。在过去的几年里，他的人民也遭受了同样的问题。多半因为他人类血统的原因，Spock可以暂时屏蔽它的影响，但如果没有冥想来保持他那容量惊人的大脑，最终他也会受到影响。”

“你为什么不早点告诉我？”Jim瞪了一眼McCoy，但是丝毫没有作用。

“别这么说，Jim，我是个医生，病患状况是机密。我不能把所有人的医疗状况都跑去告诉你。”

“不是每个人，只是Spock。”

“因为你还是个该死的孩子，我不能一直像照顾婴儿那样看着你二十七年。Spock只是自愿做这事，没有任何抱怨。”

年轻的舰长挥挥手臂示意让他停下。“明白了。谢谢你告诉我这事。我可以走了吗？”

“我应该尝试让你留下，但这会让我们两个都不太高兴。现在从我的医疗湾出去吧。如果在你的下次体检前你又回到这了，我保证，就算你必须得参加上将的视频会议并从头坐到尾，也没人会提前帮你溜出来。”

“谢啦Bones！”喝完杯子里的最后一滴酒，Jim在他的朋友肩上轻拍了一下，然后在McCoy改变主意之前走出了房间。

 

+

企业号和往常一样充满活力。偶尔，Jim会收到船员们给他的行礼或是友好的微笑。他只能以微笑回应，因为手臂挂着的悬带而不能回应行礼。McCoy告诉他，他还得戴着这个一两天以免碰到他的肩膀。好消息是这让他能早点把这东西拆下来。没有了自己的手臂，Jim觉得有点不太自然的脆弱。当然，能看到他的船员、他的家人的开心的面孔，这也很好。

Jim在自己舱房的门口停下，随后扫了一眼相邻的房门。Spock现在在做什么？到目前为止他已经有三个星期没有在执勤之外的时间看到Spock了。Jim错过了他朋友略显僵硬的幽默感，下国际象棋的共处，和从他人类的眼睛中闪现出的细小的情感。你瞧，几天前指挥部甚至发布了相当于Jim两倍工作量的文书工作来让他忙于工作，但是，他却立刻把这些工作统统抛到脑后。Jim迫不及待的想要进行一次谈话——当他意识到他们之间在做什么之时。

在走廊里走了几步，Jim停在了Spock的门前并敲了敲门。等了一阵。没有熟悉而低沉的嗓音的回应。——他又试了一次，仍旧没有回应。当他马上就要用上舰长代码强制开门时，舱门打开了，门后是有些惊讶的Spock。“Captain？请允许我询问您来到此处的原因。”

“什么？不打算邀请你的上级指挥官进去吗，Mr Spock？”Jim轻声笑着，眼神里掠过一丝玩味。

“抱歉，Captain，请进。”Spock挪了挪脚步站在一旁让他的指挥官进来。

Jim在接受这个邀请上没有浪费任何时间，他停顿了一会，发现了摆在地板上的冥想垫和周围点燃的蜡烛。“抱歉。我不知道你正在冥想。如果我知道的话，我本来应该离开。”

“当你在接受医生医疗检查的时候，我认为我曾表示过我会进行冥想。在那里等待是毫无意义的。”

Jim轻微地瑟缩了一下。“是，你确实这么说过。顺便说一下，你的耳朵怎么了？”

“我的耳朵状况良好，Captain。”

“是Jim，Spock。我们不在执勤。我必须要提醒你多少次你才能叫我Jim，”他回答的语气有些不满。

“显然的，三十六次，Ca-……Jim。”

Jim皱起了眉头。Spock过去已经在不执勤时期有了叫他Jim的习惯，但是最近Spock又回到了正式的音调和交谈——仿佛远离了他们的友谊。他的大副行为上突然的改变是让Jim开始担忧的原因。

尽管他对他的大副的健康状况仍感到怀疑，他还是转过身观察了一下瓦肯人的房间。“对了，Spock，圣诞节要到了，今年我需要你扮作精灵，还要为我们的船员微笑还要舞蹈。”

Spock没有说任何话——关于整个情况的不合逻辑以及超出他权职范围的反驳。Jim有些责备地指了指他。“我明白了。你还没有学会唇语，是吗？你的耳朵受伤了。”

Spock沉默地直立着，仅仅是扬了扬眉毛，却没有承认任何事。

“好，好。我明白。你不去Bones那里，并且你需要冥想或者一些其他的来帮助这个恢复过程。不管怎么说，你的冥想进行的怎么样了？”

听到这个问题，Spock的身体一僵。就如Jim所希望的那样，对于瓦肯人来说问题已经触及到了不令人感到舒适的领域。如果Spock也想这样，他可以变成Jim所知道的最固执的人，并且将自己的想法观点隐藏在没有人能触及的地方。Jim没有希望他能回答；然而，Spock让他大吃一惊。就在瓦肯人眼神的角落里，些许疲惫滑落在他坚忍的面庞上。“冥想已经证明……后期十分困难。”

“但是你需要它保持你的思维正常工作，对吗？”

“假设你需要询问，Jim，我不会让它影响我的工作。”

“我不是在说它将如何，Spock。我是在担心我的朋友。”Jim温和的笑着。

Spock的视线与Jim的眼神交汇，随后看向别处。“当然，Jim。”

当他的舰长在舱房里四处走动时，Spock的站姿依旧完美而挺拔。

“你在冥想之前会集中你的思想，对吗？做这个的时候遇到麻烦你会怎么办？”

“我拥有多种方法；然而，目前这些方法已被证明无效。”

“我知道了。”Jim轻轻地拿起3D象棋的棋盘，“你想过通过下棋来集中思想吗？”

“我从未考虑过此。因为此类活动的目的是通过思考与创造策略去击败对手的战略，而不是集中思想于自我。”

Jim咧嘴笑起来，“但它让你放松，不是吗？大概这就是你需要的。这值得一试。”

Spock考虑了这项建议。Jim能从他的眼神中得出结论。过了一会，Spock点头道：“我认为这项提议是可赞成的。”

“好极了。”Jim放置好棋盘，Spock坐在他的对面，如通常的习惯一样执黑棋。他们双方都如此简单便陷入了比赛节奏，这是很令人惊异的事。每经过一局Spock就更放松一些，渐渐地放下周身的防备，而Jim静静地看着他的转变。每隔一会，瓦肯人会抬头看向Jim，他的情感会在瞳孔中闪烁，但他并不知晓此情感的名称。

沉默在他们的周身蔓延，Spock继续在两个人移动棋子的间隙凝视着Jim。然而人类将他的眼睛落在棋盘上，思考他的下一步移动。伴随着一抹笑意，他把他的皇后移到了皇后level3的位置。“告诉我你的心事，Spock。”

Spock通过移动他的皇后到达国王level1的位置来应对Jim的上一步棋。“Jim，你是否拥有自毁倾向？”

思绪有些混乱，Jim皱起了眉头，虽然仍旧专心于棋局但是不再看着棋盘。“你是把Bones的话又重复了一遍吗？”

“在RanaⅡ上，对于激活音波发生器一事，我应是更符合逻辑的选择。我本应当假设你自己承担了全部任务。”

Jim低下头，紧紧地闭上了眼帘。“Spock，我不想谈这个。让我们把棋下完。”

虽然Spock明白自己应当停下，但是他拒绝了，并继续着这个话题。“你是否不珍惜自己的生命，Captain？我发现如果出现紧急状况，有89.726的几率你会选择进行具有危险性的任务或承担不必要的风险，而不是让另一个船员承担。”

挺直后背从他的椅子上站了起来，Jim的目光对上了瓦肯人的凝视。“不。不是我不珍惜自己的生命。我比你以及舰上所有人曾经认为的那样都更看重我的生命。但是，除非我没有办法亲自完成它，否则我绝不会让其他人冒生命危险。对我来说，他们的生命比我自己的更加重要。没错，我是舰长。我应该待在安全的舰桥上，随便让任何一个人下去冒险。但是既然我是舰长，那么我就有能力保护我的船员。如果那意味着我会比其他舰长都得到更多的好处，那就免了；如果那意味着我会有更大的几率死掉，那就让它来吧。但这是我自己的问题，不是你们的。”

沉默再一次填满了舱房。Jim话语的重量让空气里满是沉重的气氛。Spock花了些时间移动他的棋子。“……如果我那时不在那里，你会死。”

一声咯咯的轻笑在人类研究棋局的时候传了出来。“真的，我十分感激你又一次救了我，Mr.Spock。”

“你的感谢是符合逻辑的。我仅仅是保证了你的安全，并且这是作为大副职责的一部分，Jim。”

他的舰长的嘴角上扬露出愉悦的笑意。越过棋盘，Jim打翻了自己的白色皇后并承认了棋局的失败。Spock扬起一边的眉毛边缘，这是瓦肯人唯一用来表示惊讶的神情——对于Jim突然承认棋局失败的这件事。

“而一个水平正常的棋手会在棋盘局势良好的情况下选择认输，这是你第一次在棋局中途选择认输的事例。”

“所以呢？”

“你是否曾说过，我接下来引述的此句‘不相信毫无赢面的情况’这句话？”Spock将Jim的话丝毫不变地引述给他，这是他曾经在小林丸号事件时对瓦肯人所说的话。

Jim对于这个问题仅仅是耸耸肩。“我很累了，Spock。已经过了一整天——我被人开了一枪，我的耳朵还在耳鸣，并且Bones给我的药让我昏昏欲睡。”

“这种情况下，我会建议让此局和棋，鉴于我们此时都不具备继续进行的能力。”

“我觉得我同意这些条款。我得去睡会儿。如果明天你的听力还是不太好的话，向我保证你要去见见Bones。明早见。”Jim刚准备离开Spock的舱房，他的通讯器却发出了声响。一声柔软而轻声的抱怨从人类那边传出来，并且怒目瞪了几眼刚发送过来的信息。

“工作永远不会结束，哈？”Jim把这句话表述成了一个反问句，但他相信Spock明白这句话注定是一个人的发言而已。

永远不会少，Spock决定回答这个问题。“作为星际舰队第一旗舰的舰长，你应当在任何时间保证工作。”

“是，是。我知道，Spock。你本来不需要说什么的。”Jim翻开他的通讯器，在他的朋友看来这有些好笑。“这里是Kirk，有什么事情，中尉？”

“长官，星际舰队指挥部给您传递了信息。它的标记是紧急信息。我是否需要帮您准备一间房间接受信息？”

“做得很好，中尉。我马上就到。Kirk离线。”他关掉设备，冲Spock有些不好意思地笑了笑。“看上去我在睡觉之前还有些事要做。答应我试着去做一些冥想，好吗？”

“我会尽力的，Captain。”他的上司在听到正式官衔的时候不禁翻了个白眼，但他这一次也懒得去纠正了。

Jim离开了瓦肯人的舱房，却似乎有些想念那凝视着他背部的微妙视线。


	2. Chapter 2.Spock的难题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Cardinal Rule by SakuraMinamino.

Chapter 2.Spock的难题 下

 

于是，在玻璃杯碎掉以前，McCoy手疾眼快地把杯子从他攥紧的手里夺了出来。

 

“那么……要是他不是你的朋友又怎样，Jim？你第一次踏上舰桥的时候就不在乎这个了吧。”

 

好吧，这时候心理学学士学位的作用就显现出来了，Jim即使在极度情绪不稳定的状态下也会选择倾诉出来——这就是为什么他爱Bones。就算他可以逃开心理学家冲他丢过来的一切问题，他也会忍不住向Bones倾诉一切。他信任他的医官，除了有关星际舰队的一些抱怨以外，Bones总会把他的倾诉深藏为两个人之间的秘密。并且，这种问题他绝对不能和星舰上的心理医生说。

 

“我不知道。只是……”

 

他的声音停顿了一下，脑中思绪万千，这让他花了一些功夫弄明白自己到底想说什么。

 

“拥有情感真的是那么糟糕的事情吗？你我都知道，哪怕Spock不让自己显示出一点感情，但他仍旧拥有它们。我们不经常看到，但我们知道它存在。但是他却坚称自己没有情感，他不乐意拥有情感。可是……冷冰冰的逻辑也不算多么好啊。他们认为情感会让他们变得野蛮吗？那他们所谓的无情的逻辑呢？！那岂不是更糟！”

 

他站了起来，声音逐渐升高，不顾一切又有些绝望地表达自己的观点。

 

Bones依旧冷静地坐着，看向Jim的眼神里充满了理解。

 

“你现在说起的，不只是关于Spock了，对吧。”

 

一抹内疚的神色一闪而过。Jim慢慢地坐了下来，点点头，冰冷而僵硬。

 

“是。”

 

“Jim，”McCoy倾身向前靠了一些，把Jim一直盯着的酒瓶拿开，“那发生在很久之前了，你不应该再想那些事。”

 

“我知道，我知道。”Jim认输般地摸了摸头发，眼神还是停在那瓶被没收的酒上。

 

“我只是有点累。我去睡一会，就会完好如初了。”他从医生的办公桌前站起来，眼帘仍旧低垂把眼神投在地板上。

 

“Jim，你最近有没有做那些噩梦？如果你……”

 

“真的，我没事，Bones。我不会再做那些梦了，我很好。”Jim尽力地微笑起来，看上去并无异常，“我觉得我现在要回去睡觉了。等再过几天就该到任务所在的星球了，我得去睡会才能赶上那个任务。”

 

“好吧，Jim。如果你需要说点什么，我一直在这，好吗？现在去睡个安稳觉，这是医生的专业建议。”McCoy的声线带着浓厚的南方口音，对他的朋友笑了笑。

 

Jim绕过桌子准备离开，但在门口还是停顿了一下。他回过头说：“谢谢了，Bones。谢谢你愿意听我那些抱怨。”

 

“不用谢，Jim。”

 

 

+

 

Kirk正站在简报室A里，目光一一凝视过站在房间里的每一个高级军官。仅有两个小时，他们就将到达那个星球，所以这些时间他们应该用来谈谈该怎么样解决在Brekka V星球上的事情。

 

然而，这场会议没有按时开始——他们在等Spock。要知道，对于指挥官来说，没有在会议开始前十分钟到达就已经很不寻常了，他迟到这种事更是闻所未闻。

 

“我为我未按时到达而道歉，舰长。”

 

进门的一瞬间，所有的目光都集中在Spock身上。

 

“没关系，指挥官。你只不过多让我们等了一分钟。”他们的舰长没有看向指挥官，却是把视线有些僵硬地投向正前方。Spock还是站在Kirk的身边，只不过他们之间的距离比以往隔开了更大的空间。

 

船员们已经注意到了他们之间关系的巨变。Jim再也不和Spock一起在食堂进餐，而是选择在自己的房间或是McCoy医生的办公室里解决。他们之间的谈话除了工作与专业话题再无其他，而在舰桥以外的时间，他们再无任何交集。甚至连他们在舰桥上正常的争论都不再出现了，就好像是他们连承认对方的存在都是麻烦。

 

 

+

Leonard McCoy对于这件事比其他船员更加了解。虽然他是第一个表态不喜欢Spock的人，他曾经讨厌Spock看向别人的目光，并且Spock频繁地提到逻辑和规定总是会激怒他。

 

然而，频繁并充满危险的任务让他逐渐而缓慢地改变了对瓦肯人的态度。医生曾经用来激怒和羞辱Spock的绰号现在也变成了善意的玩笑。当然，他经常和他口中的“绿血哥布林”之间产生冲突，但他也经常和很多其他人产生冲突——因此，现在医生能够更好地解读出Spock试图表现的含义。

 

这就是为什么McCoy是唯一一个察觉到Spock其实并不喜欢目前这种状况的人。

 

在过去的两天里，McCoy不得不强迫自己看着这两个白痴之间的冷战。虽然Jim像躲避瘟疫一样躲着Spock，但他还是会想念Spock能够触碰到的时刻。Spock也多次试图在轮值以后引起他的舰长的注意。每次在Jim出门之后，Spock的目光总会不经意地投向他离去的方向——所有的所有，这让McCoy没花多少时间就明白了，他们之间的距离的确给两个人造成了影响。

 

在通常情况下，McCoy不会介入他们之间的争吵或是冷战，但这一次比他们平时的小吵小闹反而糟糕得多。因此他在这次会议开始之前拦住了Spock。

 

[“医生，我接受了你的要求并来到这里。你曾表示此事十分紧急。”

 

Spock走进McCoy的舱房，他的表现一如既往地一丝不苟，表情小心翼翼地藏在了冷冰冰的面具之后。

 

“坐下，Spock。”更年长的男人指着他桌子前的一把椅子说道。

 

深色的眼睛短暂的向那把家具投去毫无波澜的视线，他随后开口：“此次任务的情况汇报将会在30分钟后开始。我没有时间——”

 

“你这蠢得要命的绿血哥布林，现在，闭嘴，然后坐下。”

 

Spock挑起他的眉毛，但是还是遵循了对方的要求。

 

“现在，你在这儿给我听着。通常我是不会参与到你们两个的小打小闹里去的，但是如果你们的事开始影响船员们情绪和指挥团队的工作的话，我会加以干涉。”

 

“此事对指挥团队的工作并无影响，并且我并不认为你的参与意图是——”

 

“哦你这绿血的计算机，现在别跟我说这个。无论这事儿如何，起码你们两个从来没有表现的像最近这样过。”

 

Spock本想张开嘴说些什么，但是McCoy似乎意识到什么似的抬头狠狠地瞪了他一眼，似乎是在警告对方别想打断他的话。

 

“该死的，你究竟是怎么想的？告诉Jim说你不认为他是你的朋友？哦他妈的，我想你自己很清楚你的友谊对Jim来说意味着什么。”

 

“我仅仅是陈述事实。我确实从未将舰长视为我的朋友。”

 

“那你把他看成什么？Narada事件之后你们俩就开始形影不离，我打赌你肯定也感觉到了什么。”

 

尽管Spock的表现仍旧是瓦肯人的冷静，但他已经感觉有些不自然。他的眼神转向右侧以避开医生的目光。

 

“McCoy医生，我并不认为这是你职权范围内的工作。”他的声音僵硬而冰冷，他用着完全“Spock”的方式告诉对方停止这个话题。

 

冰冷的声线让McCoy的神经有些绷紧，这也让他逐渐明白了一些事情。医官的眼睛因为有些吃惊和怀疑而睁大，唇角因思考而抿紧。

 

Spock向Jim表现出的过度的保护欲；面对Jim表现出的感情上的松懈；当Jim每一次在任务中面对女性时Spock总是恰如其分的打断……

 

不，Spock他妈的没说谎。他的确没有把Jim看成是他的朋友，他……

 

“你——”

 

“医生，如果你可以接受，我认为，将你的发现仅留给你自己是最合适的选择。逻辑上我并不希望他知晓此事。”他的话似乎在躲避McCoy的想法，随后他站了起来。

 

“请原谅，我更倾向于在会议之前进行一次冥想。”

 

Spock转身，在McCoy询问更多之前走出了房间。]

 

Spock内心的真实感受狠狠地把McCoy的思维打散了，医官足足用了5分钟才理清这其中的信息。现在，坐在会议桌边的他看到两个上级紧张而僵硬的交流，考虑着到底该不该告诉Jim这个真相。尽管直到现在，他知道Jim对男人似乎不太感兴趣，但是这个真相会让Jim清清楚楚地知道为什么Spock一直在躲着他。

 

哦上帝，如果一年以前有个人告诉McCoy他未来会帮助一个瓦肯人解决爱情问题的话，他肯定会把那个人送到精神病院去。——但现在，这的的确确发生了。

 

 

+

 

 

“好吧，大家听好了。”Jim把双手撑在桌子上发布命令。“Mr.Spock会负责向你们介绍这个星球的具体情况。Mr.Spock。”他冲指挥官示意。

 

Spock向前移动了两步，把之前做的报告投影在屏幕上。

 

“在此星球与星际联邦失去联系之前，此星球的当地居民与移民者间是和平外交关系。报告指出，当地居民爱好和平，依靠种植业生存。正式的外交谈判获得成功，使该星球正式成为星际联邦的成员之一。根据已收录的所有报告，此事件的观点并无分歧。并且，在记录成为殖民地星球之后，当地居民与殖民者也从未发生群体间的冲突。”

 

Jim冲他点点头。“鉴于当地居民和移民者之间只是‘相对’和平的现状，我们并不能确定星球上发生了什么。我们现在的任务的评估局势，然后尽我们所能就在Brekka V上把问题解决了。我们得到的唯一有利于问题解决的信息就是，这个星球上没有开启的通讯频道。他们的防御系统仍是开启状态，并且两个月以来没有人过来或者从那个鬼地方离开。我们唯一的选择就是用穿梭机把登陆队伍送到那边去，搞定他们的防御系统，让传送功能恢复正常。根据情况，我们可能要向他们提供他们需要的原料或者是答应撤离移民者什么的。”

 

“现在我们需要提前准备些什么。登陆的队伍成员包括我自己，McCoy医生，Uhura中尉和三个安全官。”Jim转过头看向Giotto，“我会把人员分配的任务交给你。关于谁应该在什么位置这个问题，我相信你的判断。”

 

Spock此时走上前。“舰长，如果允许发言的话，我乐意加入登陆队伍。”

 

“那没必要，Mr.Spock。就像你经常提到的一样，我们两个都在登陆队伍中是不合逻辑的，并且这违反了规定。”Jim说话的时候从未看向Spock的眼睛。四处环顾时，他发现他的船员们脸上的惊讶。从来没有人向Spock摆出规定这种东西，因为没有人比Spock更了解它了。

 

“舰长，我坚持加入登陆队伍的要求。在登陆队伍中增加一名科学官在过去的任务中已经被证实是非常有益的，这曾使我们成功离开许多危险的境况。令我驻守舰桥会使登陆队伍的任务成功率降低39%。”

 

每个人的目光都集中在他们的舰长身上，等着他的决定。Jim也知道，他赢不了。Jim自己曾经逃离过的所有不可能的境况，都是因为Spock在那儿。尽管他的怒火从未平息，但是他不能放任自己失败——仅仅是因为他把Spock留在了船上。

 

“好，Mr.Spock。你赢了。现在你在登陆队伍的名单中。Scotty，现在我的船是你的了，别让她受伤。”

 

“是，长官。尼们可以相信窝，窝会让她像一只睡着的猫咪一样听话。”Scott欣喜地咧开嘴笑起来，这让Jim也忍不住笑了。

 

“好，你也有你的任务。登陆队伍的成员，我希望你们在两个小时之内准备好，之后我们的穿梭机会起飞。Giotto，把你的人员分配细节发到我的PADD上审批。所有人，散会。”

 

 

【依旧是没进正题的一篇❤ 不过……唉 小尖的心思你别猜qaq 那么 comments please！！】


End file.
